Kelsi Nielsen
Kelsi es compañera de clases y amiga de los demás personajes, excepto con Sharpay. Es compositora y toca el piano. Consiguio una beca en la Universidad de Julliard por su musica en el musical de primavera en High School Musical 3: Senior Year Información Para muchos, Kelsi es un personaje menor. Aún asi su rol es muy importante en las películas, cambiando el rumbo de la historia. Parece ser timida, pero más de una vez contesto de mala gana a Sharpay. Tiene un gran talento al escribir canciones, las cuales casi siempre son para Troy y Gabriella. High School Musical Kelsi compone por primera vez para un musical, esta vez Twinkle Towne. El musical tuvo muchas canciones hermosas, como What I've been looking for y Breaking Free. Kelsi parece ser muy timida y no tener (o tener) pocos amigos. Chad la llama "desconocida" lo que significa que no es muy extrovertida y es muy cerrada, tanto que no notan su presencia en las clases. Al final Troy le entrega el balón con el que ganaron el campeonato y Jason la ayuda a lanzarlo. High School Musical 2 Kelsi consigue trabajo en Lava Springs Country Club tocando el piano en el restaurante y escribiendo canciones. Escribe You are the music in me para Troy y Gabriella, la cual luego debe modificar para Sharpay. Parece llevarse muy bien con Martha y Taylor. Escribe Everyday y participa en el plan para reunir a Troy y Gabriella de vuelta. High School Musical 3: Senior Year Kelsi participa en el musical de primavera escribiendo canciones. Ryan se le acerca más como dijo Sharpay para conseguir la mejor canción, ambos cantan una parte de I just wanna be with you, a lo que Ryan decide invitarla al baile de graduación. Comienza junto a Ryan el musical cantando la balada Last Chance. Gana una beca en Julliard junto a Ryan. Aparece como taxista de Sharpay en I want it all. Pareja 'Jason & Kelsi' Se cree que Jason y Kelsi son la pareja oficial de las dos primeras películas. En la primera película Jason tira el sombrero de Kelsi hacia la cámara y la ayuda a encestar. En la segunda película Jason y Kelsi aparecen juntos bailando junto a Troy y Gabriella, Chad y Taylor, Sharpay y Zeke. Aunque parecen ser pareja en las primeras dos películas nunca se hablan directamente. 'Ryan & Kelsi' Ryan y Kelsi es el emparejamiento oficial de High School Musical 3: Senior Year. En la primera pélicula, Ryan es indiferente hacia Kelsi, pero se sientan en la misma mesa de la cafetería (como se muestra justo antes de Stick to the Status Quo), y comparten una mirada mientras Sharpay supervisa. En High School Musical 2, sin embargo, podemos ver que Kelsi tiene su casillero al lado de el de Ryan y probablemente pasaron demasiado tiempo planeando como reunir a Troy y Gabriella de vuelta. Por otra parte Kelsi y Ryan realmente hablan durante las películas, Ryan apoyaba sus ideas para el musical antes de hablarlas con los Wildcats. También son los únicos personajes que usan sombreros con regularidad y estos a menudo coinciden. Ryan y Kelsi son la pareja oficial de High School Musical 3: Senior Year, ya que Kelsi es la pareja del baile de graduación de Ryan tanto en el baile del musical, como en el baile oficial. Canciones High School Musical * We are all in this together High School Musical 2 * What time is it? * Work this out * You are the music in me * Everyday * All for one High School Musical 3: Senior Year * A night to remember * Just wanna be with you * Senior Year Spring Musical Medley * We are all in this together (Graduation Mix) * High School Musical Category: Personajes